Advice
by SpiffyTwinx
Summary: Gilbert is tired of Break torturing him after the Raven confesses to the Hatter, so he goes to Lady Sharon for advice in the area of love. -FIRST GIL x SHARON FANFIC, I DO NOT SHIP THEM BUT IT WAS A FUN IDEA- Gil x Sharon, and if Gil's crush on Break


** My friend Iggy gave me the idea and motivated me to write it xP**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS.**

** Gil: Sharon? SHARON? ARE YOU ADVISING ME TO CHEAT ON BREAK WITH SHARON?**

** Me: -Sweatbead- N-n-n-n-noo! But wouldn't it be wierd if you ended up with Sharon? -My inner OzBert Fangirl just died a little...- Iggy also said the whole ended up with Sharon thing :P**

He wanted to torture Gil, the Raven convinced himself, very thoroughly convinced he might add.

After the Seaweed-Head had confessed... Break had been torturing him, almost driving him INSANE with the things he did, sometimes in public.

Like that one time he was reading over reports with Oz in the room...

_**FLASHBACK**_

___"Hello Oz-Kun," a cheery voice came from behind him._

_ The blond teen smiled and waved at Break, and Gilbert raised his hand above his hand to attempt and hit the Clown... But he was sitting NEXT to Gil._

_ Oh shit..._

_ The albino man leaned over and licked Gil's ear, making him shudder and moan quietly._

_ Gilbert flushes as he realized his Master had heard, and cups his hand over his mouth, but the Clown continues, and Oz turns a little pink as he watches._

_ Both Gil and Oz's face were tomato red as the Clown did something Gil almost pulled the gun on him for._

_ "Giiiil~ O-Oh Giiillbeerrrttt~!" That Bastard Clown was MOANING his name and rubbing up against him, wrapping his over-sized sleeves around himself and constantly moving on the couch as he did so._

_ "B-BREAK C-CUT IT OUT!" Gil stood up and shot the Hatter, the laughing-his-ass-off Hatter, and felt all the blood leave his face as he realized his Master had been witnessing what had just happened._

_ Oz stared at Gil, then to Break, then back to Gil and vice versa until Raven was scared his Master's neck would snap._

_ He stiffened, clenching his fists at his sides, biting his lower lip as Break hugged him from behind, leaning onto Gil, staring at Oz from over the poor golden eyed man's shoulder, and said, "Ooh Gil I'm sure he's heard those little noises coming from your room when you dream about me..." _

_ Oz's face then turned a near purple, had he?_

_ Gil didn't have time to ask as Break was suddenly missing form behind him, and Oz sat in his seat with a disconnected kind of face, turning many shades of red._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

In his desparation, the Raven had went to a prim and proper blonde girl's (technically a woman,) presence.

A knock on the door was loud enough to break Sharon's attention from the story, one she dare not show Alice until she had given her a certain 'Talk'.

"Come in, please," she said in a very polite manor, though being interrupted at a rather rivetting moment in her story had perfurated her shield slightly.

A tall, handsome, lonely Raven stood against the doorframe, red as a tomato, a highly valued contrast to his milky skin.

_Why he always hides behind that dark oppressive attire I shall never know, _the heiress thought as he finally walked towards her, sitting carefully in the seat across from her, stiff as a board and frowning, red cheeks almost permanently painted onto his features.

Sharon put down her tea and cleared her throat slightly, the silence was beginning to feel awkward, in her honest opinion, though she would never voice such things.

Gilbert looked at her and stuttered for a painstaking two minutes are so before his sentences became distinguishable.

"I-I-I w-w-w-w-w-w-would-d-d l-l-i-i-i-ke h-h-help w-w-with-th your s-s-ervant..." He looked cute and innocent when he was so flustered, and everyone made a point to say so, aside from Miss Rainsworth and her 'pupil', Alice.

__The Noble couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, was it that hard of a question? Her 'manservant', the vulgar term Alice prefers, terrorizes Gilbert constantly, it must be a simple order to call him off, though he'll simply resort to scaring Gil if anything.

"What do you need assistance with?" She tried keeping her voice even, for she was rather exhausted.

He turned a bit pink and refused to look up at the mistress, replying, "I need you to help me f-flirt... A-And to politely yell at him to not do such embarassing things in front of anyone, or do them period for that matter!" He looked up as he finished, his face red with rage he was trying to hide.

Sharon, although she was also trying to remain her composure, promptly turned bright pink.

"W-well... Alright, yes I will help you learn to flirt with, with Xerxes." She concluded with a nervous smile, and Gilbert suddenly felt more alive inside as he saw the truth in the girl's eyes.

Had her eyes always been such a pretty pink...?


End file.
